


Cinnamon

by KRMorrighan



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boys, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Mercury has daddy issues, Rimming, Sex, Spanking, this ended up kinkier than I expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRMorrighan/pseuds/KRMorrighan
Summary: Qrow and Mercury blow off some steam together. Takes place in season 3 at some point between episodes 3 and 6. Spoilers for RWBY up to season 3 episode 7. Also kind of spoilerish about Qrow's semblance but not really.





	Cinnamon

Mercury was more than familiar with whiskey. He’d had long and lonely nights with nothing but the burn of it on his tongue and down his throat. He remembered the smell of it on his father and the childhood sense of fear that went along with the sound of his father’s slurred yelling. The mild odor of alcohol that wafted over as Qrow unscrewed the top and took a drink was familiar. Mercury turned from where he’d been looking out the window of Qrow’s room. Qrow was holding the flask out to him and giving a little smile. Mercury took it and returned the smile before taking a sip. He watched over the top of the flask as Qrow unclipped his red cloak and let it drop to the floor behind him. Mercury’s eyes flickered over his body. He took another long drink out of the flask before moving closer to hand it back to Qrow. The older man watched Mercury as he began to unbuckle the metal plates that protected his arms. They fell to the ground with loud clanking sounds, and Qrow glanced down at them before looking back up to see Mercury slowly unzipping the neck of his shirt. Qrow moved forward and reached out to trace his fingers over pale, exposed collarbones.

  
“There’s something you don’t know.” Mercury admitted in his even, controlled tone.

  
Qrow’s heart sped up. He wasn’t exactly an expert on Mercury’s moods, but he could tell Mercury didn’t show more than he had to if he could help it. Qrow could be about to hear anything. Regardless, he nodded.

  
Mercury kept their eyes locked, but Qrow could hear him unzipping his pants and the sound of them dropping to the floor. He could feel his own face heat up. What is this kid doing? He thought. Dropping the pants wasn’t a surprise or a problem, but the delivery was...unconventional. When he looked down, he understood. Mercury was wearing tight, black boxers. His thighs were creamy and soft, but halfway down they became metal prosthetics. The fact that he used his legs like weapons, not just to enhance his fighting, suddenly made a lot more sense. Qrow took it in, nodded, and was immediately distracted by the shape of Mercury’s thighs and the curve of his ass. He thought about seeing Mercury fight, his high and sharp kicks that left Qrow fantasizing about his flexibility.

  
“You don’t mind?” Mercury asked, pulling off his boots and stepping out of the black pants pooled at his feet.

  
Qrow stared at him. He’d been vividly imagining Mercury in his lap, flexible and strong metal legs bent over Qrow’s arms as he got his brains fucked out. It took a few heartbeats to remember that Mercury was talking about his legs.

  
“Of course not.” Qrow dismissed as he reached for the buttons of his own shirt. Mercury huffed and batted his hands away, using his own deft fingers to pop the buttons loose. He ran his hands up Qrow’s bare chest and under the fabric to slide the shirt off his shoulders.  
His plump lips hovered so close to Qrow’s that they could feel each other’s warmth.

“Wait.” Qrow whispered, so close that their lips brushed.

  
Mercury groaned, but shifted back.

  
“I don’t…” Qrow ran his hands through his hair, pushing the black strands up in chunks. “I don’t know what you’re expecting from this.”

  
Mercury scoffed. “I’m not child.”

  
Qrow didn’t know who Mercury was or where he came from, but he did seem older than the other students. Qrow liked to think he wouldn’t want to fuck him so badly if he did seem as young as his nieces. He understood. Mercury wasn’t innocent, wasn’t coming into this with expectations of romance.

  
Mercury stepped closer to him again and kissed him forcefully. Qrow exhaled into his mouth, his whole body shuddering and releasing at the contact.

Mercury’s arms reached up and twined around Qrow’s neck, pulling their bodies flush together. Qrow couldn’t help the small moan that slipped out of his lips as he wrapped his hands around Mercury’s waist. Qrow’s fingers wandered down to the hem of Mercury’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Their kissing became fiercer still after that, and Mercury allowed himself to be pushed up against a wall before steering them both towards the bed.

  
Qrow sat on the edge, pulling Mercury up into his lap. His hands wandered over Mercury’s creamy skin, the wide plains of his back, the firm flesh of his ass, the muscles of his arms.

  
Mercury was grinding against him, his kisses turning sloppy and rushed. He reached down to undo Qrow’s belt. Qrow turned, tossing Mercury down onto the bed and shoving his own pants off. When both of them had nothing but boxers, he crawled up the bed and grabbed Mercury’s ankles to spread his legs and settle between them.

 

Mercury made a sound and pushed up on his elbows, eyes wide.

  
A bolt of anxiety shot down Qrow’s spine, and he jerked his hands away before shifting back on the bed.  
“Did I do something wrong?” He asked, staring up at Mercury along his gorgeous young body.

  
“Just don’t...touch them. My prosthetics. It feels weird.” Mercury collapsed back down onto his back, though he still looked down as Qrow, and reached his arms out to beckon him closer.

  
Qrow followed, shimmying up into the space between Mercury’s legs, careful not to touch. He did, however, sweep his hands over the beautiful skin of Mercury’s inner thighs. They locked eyes as his hands continued to move, up over the black fabric of boxers and cupping the straining erection beneath them. Mercury hummed and arched slightly into the touch. His own hands reached down over the planes of Qrow’s stomach. Qrow rolled over, pulling Mercury on top of him. They kissed with tongues twining around each other, rubbing and pressing against each other as much as they could. Mercury straddled him, but was careful to hold his legs slightly away so they didn’t rub against Qrow’s thighs.

  
Mercury growled when Qrow brushed a thumb over his nipple. Qrow did it again and Mercury nipped at the soft skin of his neck.

  
That ignited something in Qrow; something young and sharp. He pushed Mercury over, rolling himself on top. He crawled off the bed, standing so he could yank his boxers off. He was nervous about trying to get Mercury’s off over the delicate construction of his legs, so he was thankful when he saw Mercury lifting his ass off the bed and pulling his own boxers off. Qrow stepped out of his underwear and crawled up the bed, lips parted as he took in Mercury’s body. He was young, and everything was muscular and tight. Qrow was certainly in shape, but he was undeniably older, and he couldn’t help it as his eyes flickered down over his own body self consciously. Mercury didn’t seem to notice the flaws that came with Qrow’s age, or he liked the way maturity looked. Qrow had to admit he quite liked the idea of the latter.

  
Mercury spread his legs wide, exposing everything, and Qrow pressed himself between them. Mercury moaned as their dicks moved against each other. Qrow sucked on his neck, wishing for a hot moment that he could wrap Mercury’s legs around himself. He satisfied himself with the feeling of Mercury’s arms around him and the muscles of his thighs hugging him. It was impossible to feel like anything was missing at this moment.  
Except, of course, the tight heat of being inside Mercury’s body.

  
He moaned as Mercury thrusted against him, then shimmed himself down his body. He licked his palm, luxuriating in the quiet sound Mercury made at seeing that. He stroked Mercury’s cock as he pressed gentle kisses to the soft skin of his thigh.

  
Mercury made a shocked sound that dissolved in a moan. Qrow smiled up at him, assuming the sound was about the attention being paid to his cock. He moved his hand away from Mercury’s dick, up the flat planes of his abs as he started kissing up his thighs, making his way to his final destination between his legs.

  
Mercury made the shocked sound again, and Qrow pulled back.

  
“Alright?” He asked quietly, one hand resting on Mercury’s thigh while the other drew circles on his hipbone.

  
Mercury looked away, his face flushing even more. “Nobody has...touched me there. Before.”

  
“What, your cock?” Qrow nearly squeaked in shock.

  
Mercury laughed nervously. “No. That’s gotten plenty of attention. My...thighs. Nobody has touched me there before. I think my legs make them uncomfortable.”

  
Qrow felt something in his stomach. Sadness that nobody had worshipped this man’s body in all the ways it should be worshipped, and something about the fact that Mercury had actually told him he’d never been touched there before, instead of just brushing it off. Qrow felt a bit like he was falling as he bent forward to pepper Mercury’s thighs with more kisses.

  
He made sure to give them ample attention before he moved up to pull Mercury’s cock into his mouth. Mercury let out a long, satisfied exhale at the attention, reaching down to run Qrow’s hair between his fingers. Qrow hadn’t felt this intimate sucking dick in a long time.  
No, he couldn’t think that way. He could never be with anyone for more than a night, or two. Even that was risking them, exposing them to everything he carried with him.

  
Qrow pulled off Mercury’s dick, kissing his way down his balls and the skin below them. He wanted to hear Mercury whine as he licked his ass. He wanted to open him up so he could put his dick there and feel him.

 

“Wait.” Mercury whispered. He put his hands on Qrow shoulders, pulling him up.

  
Mercury surged forward to kiss him, rolling them over so he’s on top once again. Qrow let his head fall back against the pillows, exhaling as Mercury kissed over his stomach. Mercury pulled his dick into his mouth.

  
Qrow had never really understood why so many men had a thing for virgins. The way Mercury sucked his dick made it clear he had experience. Qrow would take a guy who sucked like a professional any day. He wrapped his hand in Mercury’s silver hair and pulled him up. Mercury’s black eyes stared up at him, his mouth open, and Qrow almost couldn’t say what he was going to.

  
“Turn around.” He managed to rasp out. Mercury smiled, mischievously, beautifully.

  
He turned so his face was still over Qrow’s dick, but his own cock was hanging right over Qrow’s mouth.

  
Mercury went back to work on Qrow, hollowing out his cheeks. Qrow placed his hands on Mercury’s ass and spread it, exposing his hole. He ran his tongue over it, and Mercury moaned around his dick. Qrow had always had a thing for eating ass. It gave him a particularly strong sense of satisfaction when he made his partner feel that much pleasure. He ran his tongue over it lightly a few more times before burying his face in closer and flicking his tongue against the hole. Mercury pulled off his dick with a pop.

  
“Fuck my face.” He moaned, lowering his mouth back down to Qrow’s dick.

  
Qrow growled, his tongue fucking into Mercury as he thrusted up into Mercury’s mouth, completely buried in its heat. Mercury took it all, moaning around it, his throat open and pliant, tongue working on Qrow’s shaft.

  
Qrow pulled out of Mercury’s mouth and moved so they were face-to-face again. They kissed sloppily as Qrow rubbed their dicks together. He reached for the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, leaning back and reaching down between them to press a finger in Mercury’s entrance. He kissed Mercury’s neck, just behind his ear, as he worked one finger in.

  
“More, daddy.” Mercury hissed, his nails biting into Qrow’s back.

  
Mercury froze as he realized what he’d said, his eyes wide. Qrow pulled away from his neck and looked down at him. Nobody had ever called him that before. He growled and leaned down to bite just below Mercury’s collarbone.

 

“Say it again.” He groaned.

 

“Give me more, daddy. Please, daddy.” Mercury groaned.

  
Qrow added a second finger. A third and fourth followed soon.

  
“Fuck me, daddy.” Mercury whispered against Qrow’s hair.

  
Qrow groaned loudly, low in his throat. He rolled on a condom. Mercury grabbed the lube and poured more onto Qrow’s dick, rubbing it. Then he reached down to pull his legs to his chest, and Qrow carefully rested his hands on the back of his thighs, keeping them in place as he pushed into Mercury’s heat.

  
Mercury swore loudly and colorfully as Qrow pressed into him. He was slow at first, his movements shallow as Mercury’s body adjusted. Qrow buried his face against Mercury’s neck when he felt nails scratching into his lower back.

  
Qrow moved faster and deeper. Mercury let out a needy, shuddering whine.

  
“Good boy.” Qrow growled. “You’re so good for daddy.”

  
Mercury arched his back under him, and rolled himself so he was on top.

  
“Can I ride you daddy?” He whispered into Qrow’s ear.

  
Qrow couldn’t answer. He gripped Mercury’s hips and hissed.

  
Mercury sat up over him, running a hand through his silver hair as he ground down against Qrow. He looked down, dark eyes behind dark lashes, full lips parted as he moaned. With the strength of his prosthetics, he could have bounced up and down on Qrow’s dick until they both came. Instead, he was moving slow and deep. His entrance hugged Qrow tightly. It felt fantastic, to be so fully inside someone else, but he needed more.

  
Qrow sat up to press his lips against Mercury’s neck near his ear.

  
“Get on your hands and knees, boy.”

  
Mercury shuddered and pulled off so he could comply. They shuffled so Mercury was on all fours and Qrow was kneeling behind him. Qrow poured out some more lube onto his fingers and then pushed them back up inside Mercury, four this time. With his other hand he looped his fingers in Mercury’s hair and pulled his head back.

  
“Did you touch yourself before you came up here?” Qrow growled.

  
Mercury whined. “Yes, daddy.”

  
Qrow pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets.

  
“That was naughty, wasn’t it? You should have saved all of it for me.”

  
Mercury moaned as Qrow rubbed at his ass cheeks. “I was naughty, daddy.”

  
Qrow leaned forward, chest to Mercury’s back, so his lips could brush the silver hair by Mercury’s ear. “Tell me what you’ll say if I need to stop.”

  
Mercury panted. “Cinnamon.”

  
Qrow nipped at his earlobe. “Good boy.” He sat back up so he was kneeling behind Mercury again, and shifted over so one side. He released Mercury’s hair from his grip and pushed his head down. He rubbed his hand over Mercury’s ass first, to give him a little warning. Then he smacked one cheek, barely more than a tap. Mercury’s breath was still fast with anticipation, showing no reaction to the light smack, so he pulled his arm back and smacked harder this time. He alternated cheeks, making his hits harder until Mercury rocked with the impact and moaned.

  
“We’re going to do eight just like this, and you’re going to count for me.”

  
He raised his hand and spanked Mercury.

  
Mercury’s back arched, his neck curling up. “One.” He cried. Qrow praised him and gave the cheek a little rub.

  
Smack! “Two.” The other cheek this time. They were each starting to flush just the tiniest bit. Qrow rubbed the flesh, feeling its softness.

  
Qrow smacked one cheek twice in quick succession. Mercury gasped out three and four. Qrow leaned down and peppered kisses over the reddened flesh. He hit the other cheek twice. He heard Mercury’s voice cry five and six. He kissed that cheek just like he had the other one, worshipping the sore skin.

  
The last two smacks were harder than the rest, and Mercury sobbed out the last two counts so loudly Qrow wondered how many people would hear them.

  
He rubbed at the reddened flesh and moved so he was once again kneeling between Mercury’s legs.

 

“Ready?” Qrow murmured, his hands rubbing over Mercury’s ass, up to rest on his hips.

  
Mercury pushed back towards him as an answer. Qrow gripped his cock at the base to steady himself as he pushed forward into Mercury’s heat.

  
“Yes! Yes!” Mercury cried as Qrow thrusted into him. With the fucking they’d done before, and then the spanking, Qrow could feel things electrifying within him more quickly than he’d expected. He reached down and closed his fingers around Mercury’s length, stroking him as he thrusted faster.

  
“Oh, daddy, I’m gonna cum! Daddy, I’m gonna cum!”

  
Qrow pulled out and pushed Mercury over so he was on his back. He grabbed him roughly by the ankles and held his legs wide apart as he shoved back in, drawing as far out as he could and slamming in on every thrust. Mercury was begging at first, but soon became inarticulate. He dug his fingers into the sheets as he came, semen squirting up over his belly. His eyes were screwed shut, his mouth wide open as he gasped and moaned.

  
Watching his partner cum, knowing that he had managed to create that satisfaction, was always enough to get Qrow there. It was made easier, in this particular case, that Mercury was young and beautiful below him as he moaned and convulsed. Qrow slid his hands down to Mercury’s thighs, pushing them up and apart more roughly as he neared his climax. As expected, Mercury’s flexibility showed.

  
“That ass is gonna make me cum.” Qrow growled. His rhythm faltered, and with a low rumbling moan in the back of his throat he stiffened and came.  
He rode out the high as it peaked, then fell forward over Mercury’s body. He laid on top of the younger man for a while before he began to wiggle uncomfortably beneath him.

  
Qrow rolled off, seeing how Mercury’s eyebrows drew together for a moment as he pulled out of the oversensitive flesh.

  
Qrow threw away the condom, then frowned as clarity began to return to him.

  
“I’m sorry that I...touched your legs. I shouldn't have grabbed your ankles like that.”

  
Mercury propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Qrow. “I would have said my word if it was a problem. To be honest, I barely noticed. I was distracted.”

  
Qrow chuckled and reached out to pull Mercury’s head down onto his chest.

  
“I already feel like I could do for another round tonight.” Mercury whispered, his fingers trailing over the planes of Qrow’s stomach.

 

Qrow shook his head. “Oh, to be that young again. How old are you anyway?”

  
“Old enough.” Mercury mumbled, pulling his head off of Qrow’s chest. “Where’s the whiskey you had? I’m going to need some more of that.”


End file.
